Stand By Me
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Mertha and Equius seem like the typical Blue-blooded couple, Equius towering over Mertha in strength and height. However, Mertha is not actuall a blue-blood. Equius finds out, and the dish hits the fan.
1. Hook Up

**Stand ****By**** Me**

**Chapter ****One**

It was Mertha Midero's wriggling day and she was spending it with her friends Equius and Nepeta. They were her only friends, and whenever she was around them she had good vibes. To Mertha, there was no better way to spend her wriggling day.

Mertha is flushed for Equius. She'd never tell him, because he has a preference for High-Bloods, which Mertha was not. However, Equius was not aware of that. Yep, that's right. Mertha lied about her blood color to Equius. Mertha is an olive-blood, like Nepeta, but Mertha had told Equius she was a blue-blood.

Mertha was pretty sure that Equius might feel the same way, but Mertha wasn't sure. Mertha had a hard time being casual around Equius, because he was super attractive. Mertha definitely couldn't look him in the eye for multiple reasons. First, she'd melt, feeling that royal-blue gaze, even through his glasses. Also, Mertha's eyes were unmistakably olive green. Mertha was a bazillion percent sure Equius wasn't color-blind.

Usually, if Equius was looking at her, she'd try to look away.

Eventually, Mertha came up with a solution.

Color contacts.

This worked. Equius could never tell the difference.

Now, Mertha didn't like deceiving Equius, but he wouldn't have any interest in her otherwise.

Now, back on the subject of Mertha's wriggling day.

Equius and Nepeta were at Mertha's hive to celebrate her wriggling day. These were the only two people in the world who gave a care about Mertha. The day went perfectly, and was one of Mertha's best days. This was the day that Mertha realized how wonderful her life is. Then, when Nepeta was all partied out, and passed out on the couch, Mertha and Equius sat and had a meaningful conversation.

"So…how are things~" Mertha asked Equius

"D- Things are good. What about you?" Equius replied

"Uhm…I guess things are good with me too!" Mertha added, with a smile

"D- I have always wondered, why do you always act so weird around me?"

"Uhrmmm….Can I write it down? If I try and say it, it won't come out of my mouth correctly…"

"D- If that makes it easier to say, then yes."

Mertha grabbed a pen and paper and wrote on a sheet of paper.

Equius carefully took the paper and read it.

The paper said:

_I love you._

Equius looked at Mertha and smiled. He delicately touched her cheek with his lips.

Mertha started to blush. Then, she kissed him on the lips. Equius wanted to hold her while they kissed, but he couldn't, on the count of he would crush her.

From then on, they were matesprits.


	2. Too Much, Too Fast

**Stand By Me**

Chapter Two

The first perigee of Equius and Mertha's Matespritship went very fast. Then, the second one hit hard like a rock.

At the beginning of the second perigee, it was all sloppy make-outs and lustful glances. Then things got harder. Because Mertha and Equius spent most of their time together, Mertha had driven Nepeta away. Equius and Nepeta spent time together, but if Nepeta and Mertha were alone together for more than five seconds, Mertha would start obsessing over Equius.

Nepeta would usually back away slowly with an insincere smile.

Then, the conflict begins.

Equius and Mertha were spending time together at her hive, when Mertha got up to get some food. Mertha started cutting some vegetables up, when she accidently cut her hand. Mertha quickly bandaged her hand, but not before Equius was behind her.

"D- Your b100d is green?" Equius said in an angry tone

Mertha squeaked and turned around.

"Equius, I can explain-" said Mertha

"D- I don't want your explanations! I can't believe you lied to me!" Equius slapped Mertha

Mertha started crying.

"Equius I'm sorry~ I love you~"

"D- YOU LIED TO ME!" Equius yelled

Mertha curled into a ball crying. _How could everything go wrong? _She thought _Everything was perfect._

Equius stomped out, shaking the foundation of the house in the process.

Mertha cried. She had lost her love, and one of her friends. Mertha wasn't even sure if Nepeta was still her friend.

"This is all because of my stupid blood color~" Mertha sobbed

Nepeta hadn't heard from her furrend, Mertha in a while. Yeah, recently all Mertha did was obsess of Equius, but they were still friends.

Nepeta went to Mertha's hive.

Nepeta knocked.

":33 mertha? are you okay?" Nepeta knocked again.

Then, Nepeta clawed the door open.

Mertha was in a ball crying in the kitchen.

":33 mertha! who did this to you?" Nepeta pulled Mertha up. Mertha had a green bruise on her face, and her blue eyeliner was smeared, from tears.

":33 wait a furrking second, your blood color is the same as mine?!" Nepeta exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Mertha could only manage a weak "mhm"

":33 that bruise was furrom equius, wasn't it?"

Mertha nodded and cried. Nepeta hugged her.

":33 it was furry wrong fur you to lie to equius like that, but it's also furry wrong fur him to hit you fur lying"

Mertha kept crying.

":33 shh, shh, it will be okay"


	3. The Plan

Stand By Me

Chapter Three

Mertha took a knife and started chopping off her hair. She watched as it fell on the bathroom floor. Mertha sighed. Her hair was now a pixie cut, of sorts, but with two long locks that went down to her breast.

It had been a perigee since her and Equius broke up. It was getting close to Matesprit day, and Mertha would have to spend it alone.

Nepeta wasn't going to stand for that.

Nepeta now had one mission: Get Equius and Mertha to make up, and get back together.

In any other case of a break-up, Nepeta wouldn't try and make the couple make up. However, in this case, Nepeta could see that Equius and Mertha were meant for each other.

Nepeta quickly went to Equius' hive.

":33 equius, you and mertha have to get back together"

Equius wasn't happy about Nepeta's idea.

"D- Nepeta…She lied to me. I am hurt. I c001dn't possibly forgive her, ever."

":33 but-but…you two are meant for one another!" Nepeta made sad kitty eyes.

"D- No, Nepeta. I'm not getting back with Mertha because of your silly shipping wall"

":33 fine then" Nepeta wouldn't even give up. Nope. If she couldn't get them back together by asking, she would get them together again, with a more drastic measure. Jealousy.

* * *

Nepeta wasn't really sure who to use to make Equius jealous, but then it struck her. Gamzee.

Equius couldn't stand Gamzee.

So that's who Nepeta would set Mertha up with.

The plan was flawless.

Nepeta would even have a party just to get everything to work together.

Nepeta gave off a devious laugh.

":33 its purrfect!" Nepeta exclaimed


	4. The Plan in Action

**Stand By Me**

**Chapter Four**

Nepeta made the plans for her party. Then, Nepeta told Mertha about the plan.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Nepeta…"

":33 trust me mertha, this is a perfect plan!" Nepeta smiled

"Okay, if you say so."

":33 meet your date fur the night, gamzee!" Nepeta squealed

"I really don't know about this" Mertha said, after seeing Gamzee

":33 it'll be fun, i promise!"

"But Gamzee?"

"SuP mY lAdY" Gamzee said

Mertha sighed.

"Okay, fine"

The night of the party went well, and then Equius arrived and saw Gamzee and Mertha together.

Equius started to tremble with jealousy.

Equius stopped, and then went over to the two. Equius noticed Mertha's hair was shorter.

"D- Mertha, what has happened to your hair?"

"_YOU_ happened Equius, it was all _YOUR_ doing." said Mertha, crossing her arms.

"D- Don't % your arms at me Mertha, I only left you because of your deception." Equius put an arm on her shoulder.

"Well _YOU _couldn't just accept me the way that I am, could you?" Mertha was fighting tears.

Equius felt a stabbing feeling in his stomach. Seeing Mertha start to cry made him feel absolutely horrid.

"D- Mertha, please don't cry, I'm sorry" Equius took her hand in his hand as gentle as he could manage.

Gamzee sort of glared at Equius. Equius glared back.

"D- Come on Mertha, let's get away from this…jerk…" Equius pulled Mertha out of the room.

They went to a balcony where the moonlight glowed against Mertha's hair.

In Equius' opinion, Mertha looked like a goddess. A broken goddess.

Equius felt extremely guilty for what he had done to her. She never deserved anything like that. Yes she lied. But she lied, because she loved him. Equius had let his ego and his "honor" get in the way. But what he had done wasn't honorable. It was dishonorable. He truly loved Mertha. And he had lost Mertha, because he had hurt her.

"D- Mertha, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that." Equius sighed "D- W00ld you…W001d you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I forgive you Equius."

Those were the magic words.

Equius kissed her head. Then, he kissed her cheek. He kissed all over her face, then he kissed her neck.

That must have triggered some sort of animal passion in her, because they started snogging.

Equius still couldn't wrap his arms around her, for the same reason mentioned before. Still, he enjoyed her kissing him.

Gamzee watched in the distance. Gamzee had gotten attached to Mertha, and now he was really angry.

"MoThErFuCkEr, If YoU aRe GoInG tO pLaY tHiS gAmE, yOu ArE gOiNg To DiE iN tHiS gAmE" Gamzee said


	5. The Conclusion

**Stand By Me**

Equius was preparing for Mertha to come over, so he was cleaning up his place a little bit.

Then he heard a knock at the door, he excitedly hopped over (once again shaking the foundation of his hive) to open the door. But it wasn't Mertha.

It was Gamzee.

"D- What do you want?" Equius grunted

Then Gamzee started choking him.

Equius gagged and made ugly coughing noises. Then Gamzee started clubbing Equius over the head.

Equius bled half to death, and Gamzee kept hitting him.

Mertha came to Equius' place to visit, and she was about to knock on the door, when she noticed it was partially open.

Mertha went in and heard screaming and psycho-honking.

"EQUIUS~" Mertha ran to Equius

Gamzee was beating Equius to a pulp, and Equius was bleeding.

"Gamzee~ How could you~ You knew that I wasn't actually interested in you~" Mertha yelled

Gamzee pulled Mertha into a psycho embrace.

"LET GO OF ME~" Mertha shoved Gamzee away. Mertha kicked Gamzee in the crotch, then punched him several times. "LEAVE EQUIUS ALONE YOU JERK~"

Seeing Mertha go psycho on his ass made Gamzee scared of her. His possessive feelings no longer existed. Gamzee ran as fast as his juggalo legs could carry him.

Mertha fell to Equius' side.

"Equius, are you okay?" Mertha stroked Equius' hair.

"D- I think I'm going to die" Equius coughed

"No Equius, please don't die" Mertha started to cry "I love you."

Equius coughed a bit.

"No~ Please~ Live~ I want to be with you~ I want to bare your child~" Mertha kissed Equius' forehead

"D- I'm sorry Mertha" Equius coughed, and spat up some blood.

Mertha sobbed.

Nepeta came in and saw Mertha hugging Equius, who was coughing and spitting up blood.

":33 who did this?!" asked Nepeta

"Gamzee did it…THAT ASSHOLE~" Mertha sobbed harder

Nepeta grabbed a roll of bandages, and told Mertha to move out of the way.

Nepeta wrapped Equius' wounds up.

":33 this is the best i could do" Nepeta sighed

Mertha hugged Equius.

~A couple Perigees later~

Equius survived, but he wasn't quite the same afterword. He was still strong, but he seemed a bit moody and distant.

Since all of that Equius was grateful he had Mertha. Mertha and him basically ended up in the Troll equivalent of marriage.

They wanted a kid, but Equius and Mertha couldn't do _it _because Equius would over-power her in bed, and possibly kill her.

So, for now, until they figured out how they'd do _it _they wouldn't be filling up a bucket anytime soon.

END OF PART 1


End file.
